


So Sweet

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	So Sweet

“I’m telling you, he’d want to spend it at that lodge we saw a couple years back on our road trip.” Cas’s voice greeted you as you walked in the side door carrying some groceries.

Meg sighed, and you smiled as you pictured her shaking her head, and rolling her eyes. “No, he wouldn’t. He’s been talking about wanting to go to 6 Flags for ages now.” She countered. “Don’t you think that’s him dropping hints?” She pointed out.

Setting the groceries down, you listened to them in the living room as you put everything away. Finally, you walked in, laughing. “You two both make valid points.” You spoke up.

Cas blushed lightly. “How long have you been home?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“About 5, maybe 10 minutes?” You shrugged. “Long enough to hear you two bickering like an old married couple.” You teased them, looking amused.

Meg smirked, putting her hands on her hips. “So, I’m right? You’d want to go to 6 Flags?” She asked.

Shaking his head, Cas sighed. “You want to go to the lodge, correct?”

“I honestly couldn’t give a shit either way.” You told them honestly, making them look at you with slight shock. “As long as I’m spending my birthday with you two, it doesn’t matter where we are. Would I like to go to both places eventually? Sure! But, we could go get burgers at the diner and I’d be happy.” You shrugged.

They looked at each other. “Back to the drawing board.” Cas mused.

Chuckling, you moved over to them, kissing each of their cheeks. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever you come up with.” You assured them. “Now, I will go make us some dinner.” You smiled, loving how excited they looked for that. “And besides, my birthday isn’t for another month. You have more than enough time!”

* * *

After that night, you didn’t hear anything else about what your two significant others were planning for your birthday. You would have assumed it would have been easy for them. Not only were you a guy who didn’t like all the bells and whistles of celebrations, but the three of you had been together for nearly 8 years, and living together for 7.

It had been decided early on that children were not in your family’s future. It wasn’t that you didn’t like kids, none of you disliked them. However, they just weren’t what you saw in your lives together. Cas’s two best friends, Sam and Dean, had families of their own, who often asked the three of you to babysit.

Sam had three boys- Richie, who was 8, Deacon, who was 6, and Hunter, who was 2. Dean had two girls- Anna, who was 4, and Lizzie, who was a year.

Standing in the door to your living room, you were currently watching all 5. Yes, you, all alone. Thankfully, you were the ‘cool’ uncle. “Who wants pizza for dinner?” You called out, all children cheering. Sam and Dean asked you that morning to babysit, and you had agreed. Despite that night being Meg and Cas’s date night. Sam had some work function that was sprung on him, and his wife was his plus one. Dean had said something stupid to his wife, and was trying to make it up to him.

“Uncle Y/N/N?” Richie looked up at you. “I finished my book, and I forgot another. Can I borrow one of yours?”

You chuckled lightly. “Uh, I don’t have many books. None that you would like, anyways. Wanna watch a movie?” You offered.

He looked over his shoulders at the other kids, then back at you. “I have a feeling I won’t get to watch anything cool.” He sighed.

“Yeah, that’s the downside to being the oldest.” You shrugged, feeling for the kid. You were the oldest of 4. Your family lived states away, and wasn’t approving of your ‘lifestyle’. It had hurt at first, but you loved your life. It was their loss, not yours. “Are you allowed on the computer?” You asked.

“Yeah.” Richie nodded.

“Let me order the pizza, and then you can play some kids games. Deal?” Seemed like a safe bet to you.

That seemed to appease him, as he went back to amusing his younger siblings and cousins. You made a note to get their mothers something extra nice on mother’s day. How they did it, you had no idea.

* * *

“We’re home!” Meg called out, Cas on her tail. The Impala rolled to a stop in front of the house, Sam’s Chevy right behind it.

As all the other adults walked in the house, they were surprised to be met with silence. The living room, while a mess, was empty of all the kids, and you. “Guys?” Dean called out, figuring that would get the kids to come running. Nothing.

“Out back.” Cas pointed when he saw the back porch light on. He was the first one out the backdoor. You were sleeping on a pool chair with Lizzie on your chest. The rest of the kids each had their own blanket or towel, and were all asleep by your chair. You had felt safe doing that, as your pool was closed, and locked. “For someone who doesn’t want kids, he’s a natural.” He chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, he is.” Sam smirked. “I half expected to come home to him crying to take them.” He laughed, moving to gather Richie. Dean scooped up Deacon for him, while Jess got Hunter. “Tell him I said thanks, guys.” Sam said on his way out.

“I’ll be back out for ours.” Dean chuckled, rubbing Deacon’s back, hoping to keep him asleep on the way to the car.

Meg shrugged. “Not like they’re goin’ anywhere.” She teased, making him roll his eyes at her.

Cas gently woke you up while Sam, Dean, and Jess put Sam’s kids in the car. This way, you wouldn’t jerk awake when Donna took Lizzie. She was off to the side chatting with Meg. While Meg didn’t always get along with the Winchesters, or their wives, they were able to be civil to each other. When he heard them laugh, Cas smiled to himself.

“Cas?” You blinked, yawning. “That time already?” You asked, still half asleep.

He grinned, nodding. “Yeah, Dean will be right back in to get Anna, and I’m sure Donna would love to take the sleeping angel.” He ran his fingers through your hair, making you smile contently.

Donna came over as you started to get up, holding Lizzie gently. “I got her.” She smiled, taking her from you. Her small arms dangled at her sides. You rolled your shoulders with a sigh. “Thanks so much for watchin’ them. Ya know Dean- always puttin’ his foot in his mouth.” She joked.

“It’s not a problem.” You assured her. “We did some star gazing after playing. Think that helped wear them out.” You smiled as you got up. “Anytime you need a break, I’ll be here. Well, unless I’m at work.” You shrugged with a chuckle.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled, heading back through the house towards the Impala. “I’ll let you get Anna.” She said softly to Dean as she passed him.

* * *

Once the house was dark, and the three of you were lying in bed together, you yawned. “How was your date?” You asked, your head on Cas’s chest, Meg on the other side of him. Your fingers were brushing against her arm softly, as hers were tracing your jaw.

She smiled lightly, which you could just barely see from the light of the moon. “Relaxing.” She said contently. “We drove around, listened to some music, got some good food, and then came home to this very handsome man.” Meg chuckled when she felt you smile under her finger tips.

Slowly, one by one, your breathing evened out.

* * *

When you woke up in the morning, you were surprised to be alone. If you slept in, you always woke up with Cas. He would be on his stomach, face burrowed into his pillow, with the most adorable bedhead you’d ever seen.

Confused, you pushed the blankets back and slid out of bed, and made your way towards the bedroom door. Hearing a lot of noise confused you further, making you raise an eyebrow. When you opened your door, you could hear the kids downstairs, and Dean’s voice. “OH COME ON!” You chuckled, figuring one of them won at Candy Land again or something.

You quickly made your way downstairs to see Sam, Dean, Jess, Donna, all 5 kids, and you could hear Cas and Meg in the kitchen. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE Y/N/N!!” All the kids yelled, making you laugh.

“Happy birthday, dude!” Dean laughed, walking over and clapping you on the shoulder.

In a flurry of more ‘happy birthdays’, Meg and Cas had come out. “There’s the birthday man!” Cas grinned, making you look over at him. “We took what you said to heart.” He started.

“So….” Meg went on. “We’re all having a nice family breakfast, and then heading to the local amusement park.” She told you. “Kids and all.”

You grinned at that. “That’s perfect.” You told them, feeling thankful for them.


End file.
